lhodosfandomcom-20200216-history
Polymadness
Triggers: * PCs reads a pamflet in the town of Swordpoint * PCs start their adventure at the door of Master Trelgar * PCs learn about it from patrons at the tavern in Swordpoint Troll Me Not! (level 2) Our adventurers meet up with Master Trelgar at his wizard house in the outskirts of Swordpoint. He tasks them with catching a live troll for him to study and tell them that they should go to Swordpoint for further infomation about a trolls' location as he do not know himself. Our adventurers recieves a round blue sphere that when smashed against something hard will create a way for Master Trelgar to find our adventurers. While in the town of Swordpoint, our adventurers can learn about the location of trolls by many fokes, such as guards and patrons at the local tavern. They even encounter a Muscular bald man with a semi-racist eye whom almost starts a fight but choses to move on. Our Adventurers learn that the town of Farwoodstead to the south is having issues with trolls and as they head south on the Southern Hempknot Road towards Farwoodstead they are suddenly ambushed by bandits. Upon defeating the bandits they hear a cry for help from one of the nearby trees and they find a Gnome bound to a tree with a rope as well as an Imp in a steel cage. The Gnome introduces himself as "Rumplerigot - The Traveling Wizard". As a thanks for his release he offers our adventurers the Imp as a familiar and tells them he is off to Swordpoint once again. If our adventurers choose to loot the bandits they find a letter on one of them saying "Your presence is required in Albion. You have a fortnight to get here or else.... -M" Our adventurers continues onward to Farwoodstead and is stopped by a guard at the village and he asks them if they're here to help with the troll problem. Assuming our adventures say yes they are requested to meet with the village elder, Old-Man Finley in the townhall in the middle of the village. Our adventurers learn here that the trolls live in a cave to the east and have been seen very close to the village. Old-Man Finley knows that there are at least four trolls. Furthermore have eight villagers been taken. Should our adventurers require it, then the village hunter-tracker Ramses Lee can take them to the cave. When our adventurers have either caught a troll, killed them all or befriended one they have the options to head back to Farwoodstead and tell them that they have taken care of the trolls as well as either walk back to Master Trelgar or smash the round blue sphere at which point a rift will open up and out of which Master Trelgar will step out. After our adventurers have recieved their reward for a job well done Master Trelgar realizes that the troll is in fact a human being that was polymorphed into a troll. In fact so is the Imp!